1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed towards hole punch systems and mechanisms in image capturing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming devices input information from an original image to generate data representing the original image. A copy of original image is transferred to paper or other media. After the copy image has been fixed to the paper, other processes such as stapling, bundling and/or hole punching are applied.
During the operation of copiers and other image forming devices, a copy of an original image is transferred to paper or other media. During this process the paper is fed through the image forming device using rollers. The rollers allow the paper to be transferred from one operation of the image forming device to another operation and ultimately out the image forming device to be retrieved by the operator. As the paper travels from one operation to another operation, several optional functions can be performed on the paper before it is retrieved by the operator.
This invention provides image forming devices and methods that perform a hole punch operation on the paper.
This invention separately provides image forming devices and methods that allow the operator to remove or replace a hole punch subsystem.
This invention separately provides image forming devices and methods that manage the paper slugs that are left over after punching holes in the paper.
This invention separately provides image forming devices and methods that have the ability to turn the hole punch operation on or off.
In various exemplary embodiments of the image forming devices and methods according to this invention, the hole punch device is contained within the paper rollers of the image capturing apparatus. Two opposite rollers are made of different density elastomeric materials, such as rubber or polyurethane. The punch device is contained in the less-dense roller.
In various exemplary embodiments of the image forming devices and methods according to this invention, the punched holes are one of two types, a dislodged hole type, a circular hole type and an offset dislodged hole type.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are describes in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the apparatus/system and methods according to this invention.